The Choices The Dead Make Book 1 Page 1
Page 1 Six Months ago: You are listening to the news on TV while you are making yourself dinner in your small danky apartment, the report saying "The CDC has reported that a recent outbreak of a new and unknown disease is still being investigated and the following areas have been locked down: Atlanta, All of Alabama, Boston, Dallas, half of California, and Washington D.C. Even the president has been infected and we are looking for a treatment as we speak." That is when your roommate, a tall man with a slim but muscular body and a black smudge covered white face comes through the door, wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans with a utility belt on it. On the belt is a hammer and a long bodied screw driver, which if you were to stab someone with it, it would definitely come through the other side. He takes off the utility belt and plops onto the bed as he said "Hey, have you been hearing this shit on the news lately? Gotten so bad that they had to lock entire states up.Soon they will be locking Texas up and...." He talks as you ignore him, your hand passing over a business card with his face and name: Vincent Carville, carpenter. You soon finish your dinner a small sandwich as as you go to sit on your bed, a hard and lumpy matress, yet unable to afford anything better. He keeps talking as then on the news a reporter is out on the highway covering a story as you and Vincent watch, when suddenly something attacks the reporter and bites his neck and the broadcast cuts out. "What the fuck?" Vincent asked as his eyes went wide. That is when you hear the door being knocked on. It was your landlord, however you notice something, his arm is bleeding. Yet you think nothing of it as you tell Vincent that you will answer the door. However when you do your landlord attacks you, you pushing him back as you both fall to the ground, your hand next to the utility belt as you are trying to push the man back. He is biting at you, his eyes different than you remember. As you two struggle he is close to biting out your jugular as you grab the hammer and hit him in the head as that knocks him back and off you. With that you see him get back up, and you hit him again, cracking the skull as you see his head bleed out. Vincent looks at you and says "Dude...What the-" Two months ago: The power everywhere has been out for months as you and Vincent have been making due with what you got in food. However you ran out of food recently and went out on a run to get more. You and Vincent are covered in Walker guts as you return with five cans of food, one being dog food with the writing "In despearate situations only." Vincent shuts the door behind, "We may be fucked dude, how much longer can we last without food? And dude do not suggest we brave that shit. Help will come and we will be saved. Just got to stick it out man." Present day: You fall to the floor as Vincent hits you, rage in his eyes as he said "You fucker! You had to go and eat that last fucking bit of food!" Behind you is the dog food can which is labeled "Not food". He then grabs you and punches you repeatedly in the face, until you retaliate and knee him in the groin, and then you punch him hard when you get him on the group. He then uses a swiss army knife to attempt to stab you in the arm which you get out of his hand and next to the hammer and pin him to the ground. You have him pinned, and to either side of you is the hammer, or the screwdriver. However there is a 3rd choice. What do you want to do? Use the hammer to kill him Use the screwdriver Beat him to unconciousness Category:Uncategorized